Return
by Revia
Summary: [AthrunKira] 'What are you doing here' 'I live here.' 'Lived. Past tense.' Rated for language and shounen ai.


Author's Note: This is the first of a series of short stories based around Athrun/Kira, written for the 100situations challenge on LiveJournal. This is promt # 73: Return. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny and am most definitely making no profit off of my fanfiction.

* * *

Return

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" 

He was sitting on the ancient floral print sofa, shoes discarded, sock-clad feet propped on the battered coffee table. Looking for all the world as if he belonged there, as if he had never left. "I live here."

"Lived. Past tense."

"I pay rent."

"You left cheques. A lot of them."

"I paid rent." He repeated, green eyes narrowed, shoulders tensed.

"Take them back. As if I would use them."

"I couldn't just leave you with all of the bills."

"But you could just _leave_. That's ok then?" Kira slammed shut the apartment door and kicked off his shoes. They bumped off the wall before landing on the plastic mat, leaving little skids on the white paint. He tossed his key ring with a clatter onto a table and turned an accusing eye to Athrun.

"I…" Athrun averted his eyes, "I needed to think over some things."

"So you just… LEFT?"

Athrun's gaze snapped back to his friend. "I had to."

"What could possibly be so important that you had to leave with no warning?" Violet eyes narrowed.

"It's not as if I disappeared. I paid my way, I left a not-"

"A NOTE!" Kira interjected, cheeks colouring. "A single, fucking note!"

Athrun stood up and tried to interrupt in his defence. "I-"

"You think a NOTE is sufficient? A stack of cheques? No time, no place, no hint, nothing!" Kira continued, oblivious to Athrun advancing on him, dark brows furrowed. "You left for three months! You think any of that would make me stop wondering where you went? What happened to you? You think it would help me ignore the fact that I have this entire apartment to myself? I'm..." He shook his head in frustration and turned away. "…Look, I'm… tired. I just got back from my last exam." Kira ran a hand through his hair and headed toward his room.

Athrun cut him off, a scowl on his features. "Kira!" The violet eyes remained averted as he tried to sidestep around the obstacle in his path. "Kira!" Athrun repeated angrily, countering Kira's attempts to evade him. Kira would not, could not, look at his friend.

With a growl, Athrun grabbed Kira by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall. "You want to know why I left? Do you really want to know?"

Kira frowned in response.

Athrun kissed him.

"There's your answer you so desperately wanted. Happy?" Athrun stepped back and stared intently at the wall to the right of Kira's shoulder. Silence rang in his ears.

"…Are you joking?" Athrun's eyes darted to Kira's face. A blush was creeping up past his ears, violet eyes downcast.

"Do you think I would joke like this?" He kissed him again. "Do you think I could feel like this and stay here? I've tried to escape. I thought about it. I left so I could think about it without you…" Kira recoiled slightly, muscles tensed as if to lash out, to run. "I thought about it. Three months worth of debate, Kira. And through all of this, everything we've done, everything we've been through, everything we fought for, bled for... How could I not love you?"

Kira raised his hands and placed them on Athrun's chest. "You left. You left for three months." He pushed. _Push him away._ "You left."

"Kira-" Athrun stepped back.

Kira stepped away. "I-" He fled. Into his room and locked the door. Like they were eight again, fighting over silly things like unequal shares of candy. He slid to the ground beside the door, back pressed against a wall. "You left, Athrun. So maybe you should leave again. Leave me be and just… go."

His voice was muffled through the wooden door, but Kira heard every word. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You-"

"I came back."

"Athrun-"

"I'm not leaving… I'm home."

* * *

End Note: Please let me know what you think so far! Ideas, constructive crit and such are all quite welcome! 


End file.
